Bits and Pieces
by BeachCat
Summary: The Fabrication Machine has long been dead, but memories linger. The wandering stitchpunks soon must learn the importance of memories... and how to tell when they should be left forgotten.
1. Flowers to Dust

**Disclaimer: I don't own '9' or any of the characters from the movie.**

**Hey! I'm not dead! **

**For those who don't know, I'm BeachCat. I kind of fell off the fan fiction map for a while, but I found my way back. **

**So, I had an awesome description of who I am and what I'm working on but my computer twitched and it went away. -sad face- So here is a summary of what I had said. **

**I used to write Detective Conan fan fictions 'til I fell in love with '9,' blah blah blah, I am working on many fan fictions currently including the sister story to this one and two Despicable me fan fictions. Sorry in advance for irregular posts, I will work hard to make them enjoyable, yada yada yada, Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Flowers to Dust**

Sad.

Broken.

A world in ruins.

Dusty and moldered.

Gray and depressing.

Silent.

… _Emptiness …_

These words would be the first used by any person to describe this place.

The remnants of the buildings of a once-great city stood like shadows in the dull glow of morning. Crumbled and decayed with the wear and tear of time. Like teetering headstones for those that lay dead in the streets, on the verge of tumbling down and crushing the human remains. Dry, dead sticks – once fragrant, blooming trees – stuck out of the ground with snapped and jagged branches. Chunks of brick, shattered glass, twisted metal, and splintered wood lay where they had fallen so long ago. Rusted automobiles sat, broken down in the dusty roads, and blended with the general scene.

Yes. Any person would describe it that way… if there were any left alive.

The last words to use for such a place would be beautiful or familiar. Last of all: … _Safe_.

One would think that were the case; however, there were some – four exactly – who found those words suitable for their environment, their home… More or less.

9 sat on the cracked steps of a small shop – one that had been lucky and was still mostly intact – and watched as the twins, 3 and 4, dashed about examining and cataloguing everything and anything that looked different or interesting in the general vicinity where the small group had stopped to rest the night before. Across the clearing in the debris came a shuffling and a shifting of stones. He smiled and waved when a familiar pale stitchpunk climbed over a pile of rubble and into view.

"7!" He called to catch her attention.

7, jumping down from the pile, lifted her bird-skull helmet and waved in return.

The twins, who had heard 9's shout, rushed towards the pale warrior carrying with them their latest find. 7 laid her spear against a nearby brick and greeted the twins with a patient smile as they excitedly shoved the paper object into her arms. 4 then ran up to the side of the steps beneath 9, quickly followed by 3. A flickering light shot out of 4's optics and 9 jumped down from his seat on the step and stood beside them to glimpse the image. On the stone step shone an image of a strange drawing. It looked like it came from one the twins' library books, though 9 had never seen anything like it before. It had one leg – that was the only thing 9 could think to call it – that attached directly to the top of whatever it was. The top had a strange, bowl-like object sticking out of the middle and partial oval shapes encircled it. Scribbled on the top right corner of the faint image was the word "Daffodil."

4 fell limply into 3's arms as the image faded away with slowing clicks.

"Is this supposed to be like that?" 7 asked, indicating the image on the paper. The image there was somewhat different. It still had the one leg, but at the top there was no bowl-like object; instead, there was a round button-like object surrounded by many white ovals.

Both 3 and 4 nodded. 3 took the object and – to 9 and 7's surprise – ripped the top off of it. As it turned out, the paper object was a package of sorts and the twins each reached inside and brought out a small, flat object. 4 pointed to some text next to the image.

"Daisy seeds," 9 read aloud. "So those seeds become a daisy like that. How?"

The twins looked at each other, quickly having a mute discussion with the flickering of their eyes. When they turned away, 4 knelt down and began scratching a hole in the somewhat moist ground and 3 ran off towards a puddle. Once the hole was finished, 4 placed a seed in the ground. 3 came back holding water in a curved piece of broken glass and poured the water on top of the seed. For a moment, 9 thought he saw a shimmer of green lights but the water was soon covered by the twins and he could not be sure.

"Is that all?" 7 asked as the twins patted the loose earth flat.

The twins pointed towards the partially hidden sun and back to the ground.

After a moment's hesitation, 9 asked, "Will it grow?"

The twins stood, glanced at each other, and shrugged sadly.

"Wouldn't it have been dead already? Everything else is." 7 asked gently.

The twins blinked and gave a bewildered shrug. They hadn't thought about that. 3 poured the rest of the seeds on the ground and blinked at 4. 4 nodded and began digging another hole while 3 fetched more water. Regardless of their doubts, it seemed the two wanted to finish planting the rest.

9 smiled, "Maybe they will grow," he said – more to himself than anyone else.

"At least it gives them something to do besides cataloging." 7 picked up her spear and climbed up to the top of the stone steps for a better view. "Outside their books, outside the library, it's all dust." She sat with a contented sigh and laughed as 3 flicked some water at 4 who began chasing the other. "I suppose they still like it."

The twins suddenly ran beyond the small valley between the piles of rubble, out of sight. 9 shifted uneasily but 7 patted the spot next to her, beckoning him to join her.

"They'll be fine. I didn't see any sign of Creepers." 9 clambered up the steps and sat beside her while she continued. "I haven't for a while now. The last time we found one wandering around was," she paused to think, "about a month ago. And it was alone."

9 nodded. Back at the factory, there had been hundreds, but most of them were caught inside when 5 blew it up… His heart weighed down for a moment at the sudden reminder of his friend. He shook his head before the memories could surface.

Some of the Creepers had been outside the factory and survived the explosion. They were the only real threat to the remaining stitchpunks after the Fabrication Machine – 9 gave an involuntary shutter – was destroyed; however, they didn't attack in swarms anymore. There were only wandering individuals. 9 figured since the B.R.A.I.N. had been destroyed there was nothing guiding them and keeping them organized.

There were also the Seekers, but they were harmless. They usually floated around doing nothing in particular. The Seekers were only bothersome when they followed them around and sounded their alarm. Usually, they only did that if you bothered them. Their alarm was deafening and, when 7 finally lost patience and killed one, the silence following was just as deafening if not more so. Just another reminder of how alone they really were in this world.

9 was jerked out of his thoughts when 7 suddenly shifted closer to him and her hand slipped into his. He relaxed – had he been tense before? – and sighed contently. He stole a glance of her out of the side of his optic. She looked pinkish in the early morning sunlight. Everything about her looked so smooth, even her skull helmet seemed softer; all evidence of her rugged life seemed to melt away. The red patch glowing faintly on her back and the sewn spot on her right thigh were all of what was left and they made her all the more… beautiful.

9 looked away and nervously grasped the top of his zipper. That fluttering in his chest had come back again. It had happened a lot since the rain started falling. He wondered if that was what was causing it… though it only happened when he was like this with 7 – he had an idea why that was. Kind of like the time he sat with her on the sound maker just before 5 … No, those were memories he didn't want to think about right now.

"It's so peaceful…" 9 heard 7 whisper.

He looked at her only to find her smiling to herself. She seemed happiest out in the Emptiness. Exploring, venturing out into the unknown, _living…_ She was more than delighted that the twins decided they wanted to explore too.

9 had been able to tell she was getting antsy staying inside the library all of the time, especially after the rain started falling. So, when the twins were within earshot, he accidentally wondered aloud how many libraries the world still had. They quickly went to 7 and 'told' her they wanted to see what was left in their world. The small group of stitchpunks had been wandering around for two months. Of course, with all the things the twins wanted to catalogue and the adversity to going near the remains of the Fabrication Machine, they hadn't gone farther than the few towns and what used to be farms surrounding the city. Regardless, the chance that they may find something new it gave them something to look forward to.

Knowing the twins were happy roaming certainly made it easier on 7; she was miserable stuck indoors but she wouldn't ever leave the twins for too long.

9 suddenly realized 7 was looking back at him and he blinked in surprise. How long had he been staring?

"What?" she asked with laughter in her voice.

"N-Nothing!" 9 stammered. He rubbed his shoulder with his free hand and looked around for the twins, "Sh-shouldn't we make sure 3 and 4 haven't wandered off too far?"

7 sat up a little and looked around. There was a small crash nearby coupled with vigorous clicking and flashing. She smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry, they didn't go off far." She nodded towards the corner where the twins had initially disappeared. The two blue hooded stitchpunks jumped out, 4 tumbling over 3 when the latter suddenly stopped. As they came running, 7 stood, grabbed her spear, and jumped down to them. 9 followed suit, grabbing his new light staff that he laid nearby. He couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed and relieved at the same time.

By the time 9 caught up to 7 the twins had caught their breath and were pointing and flashing excitedly from the direction they had come from.

7 gripped her spear tightly and knocked her skull helmet back into place and asked, "Was it a Creeper?"

The twins shook their heads in unison causing their hoods to flap back and forth wildly. 3 took 7 and 9's hands and 4 ran around the two and pushed them from behind, herding them towards the rising sun.

"What is it?" 9 asked as he stumbled along.

3 only pulled harder while 4 stopped pushing and rushed ahead, pointing the way.

When they had gone a considerable distance – 9 wondered how the twins had made it this far and back in the seemingly small amount of time they were gone – the twins clambered up to the top of a large pile of debris and beckoned 9 and 7 to follow. 7 jumped up, avoiding a half-buried human hand, and 9 clambered after her somewhat clumsily. When the two reached the top the twins flickered and motioned about excitedly to each other. They both finally chose a single hand movement which 9 and 7 understood immediately.

"What are we listening for?" 9 asked as the twins let their cupped hands drop from the sides of their heads.

"Shh…" 7 cupped a hand by her head, her brow furrowing in concentration.

The four stitchpunks stood in the silence, the early morning light becoming a brighter shade as the sun continued to rise, but that was all there was. Silence. A light breeze blew what little dried dust lay about, producing a soft _shff_, but the only other audible thing was the shifting feet of the twins.

9 closed his optics, trying hard to pick up any different noises, but failed to hear anything out of the ordinary. 7's shoulders relaxed a bit as she let her hand drop back to her side.

"Whatever it was seems to be gone." She stated. Looking to the twins she asked, "What was it you heard?"

3 and 4 skittered over to the nearby wall on which the pile of debris was leaning and 3's optics began to click and flicker as the projected image came into focus.

_Upward movement. 7 seated and facing away. A roaring fire and billowing smoke rose from the remains of the distant factory. Downward movement. _

The image cut and resumed.

_Again upward movement. The view partially obscured by a blurry, blue hood. 7 turned suddenly with a shout. Her shout was muted, though, by the noise coming from the Phonograph's blossoming horn. _

_Somewhere over the rainbow…_

3 fell back into 4's arms but quickly recovered, as if too eager to wait for a short rest.

"You heard Sound?" 9 asked almost incredulously. That was what 6 had called that type of noise, and they hadn't found another word that was suitable for it.

The twins nodded enthusiastically, smiling a little.

"From where?" 7 asked. She seemed happy to have a challenge, even if it was just finding the source of the Sound and being done with it.

3 flickered at 4 and 4 flashed back. Both pointed just below the risen sun.

7 elbowed 9 gently. "What are we waiting for?"

9 smiled in response.

"Let me just get out my supplies; I haven't made a map of this area yet." He said, taking his map making supplies – a piece of rolled up and slightly wrinkled paper and the tip of an old broken pencil – out from behind his zipper and strapping his new light staff across his back. 9 had been mapping out the places they explored since the first rain. Almost all of 5's maps burned with Sanctuary and the few left in his pack were lost during their flight from the Fabrication Machine. It was difficult at first, but 9 had gotten the hang of it.

When he was ready, all four stitchpunks jumped down from the pile and scrambled their way down the decrepit street.

3 and 4 scampered ahead closely followed by 7. 9, though just as enthusiastic as the others, quickly fell behind when he paused to make an occasional mark or note on his map draft. He continued his slow pace for some time; he knew that the others wouldn't go too far ahead and he could easily make up for his sluggishness.

"Keep up!" he heard 7 shout in the distance.

Looking up, he discovered that the other three had covered more ground than he originally believed.

"Hold on! I'll mark my place!" he called back.

9 looked around and spotted a hollowed out, broken down car painted a once-sleek black. He noted it on his newest mark and stuffed the map back behind his zipper. After all of his supplies were back in their place, he took out one of the long nails he carried on his light staff's pack. Tying a piece of yellow ribbon to the top, he embedded the nail in the ground next to the car. Now when he came back to the spot, he could continue his map where he left off.

"Come on!" 7 called playfully, "We'll leave you behind!"

The twins fidgeted beside 7, desperate to continue searching for the mysterious Sound. 9 couldn't help but to chuckle at their energy even though he himself had a similar fervor when it came to finding truth. Ever since the first rain, he had showered 3 and 4 with questions – he had the time to do so now. They were happy to answer or find the answers to his questions. 7 would join him with her own questions, but she knew much more than 9 and occasionally answered a question before the twins could. After their departure from the Library, they made these gatherings a nightly tradition.

9 checked to see if his light staff's pack was in order then, after confirming nothing was missing, ran to catch up with the rest of his little – what had 3 and 4 called it? Oh yes – family.

Said twins had already rushed off by the time 9 made it to 7.

"Someday, I'll… be able to keep up." 9 huffed, leaning forward with his hands braced against his knees.

7 shook her head smiling, "You wouldn't have a problem if you didn't carry all of this with you." She poked his pack playfully.

"Someone has to." He said shrugging easily.

Both he and 7 turned when they heard the quick tapping of 3 and 4's feet. The twins rushed up and flickered excitedly, pointing at a building on a nearby corner.

"You found it?" 9 asked, smiling.

The twins nodded and ran off again with 7 and 9 at their heels.

The building was like many in this city: decrepit, crumbling, and covered in dust. There were a few differences that made it stand out against the others. It was a smaller building than many on this street; the front was merely twenty feet wide and only had one doorway and a few small windows. What was far more noticeable was that this building was still mostly intact with the exception of the upper right corner on the second floor. A 'dead' Walker leaned against that corner and a large hole had been knocked into the wall where the head of the Walker broke through.

A soft breeze blew a cloud of dust passed the small group and a soft jingling filled the air.

"Wait," 7 whispered as she pulled the curious twins behind her before checking the source of the noise. After a moment of looking around, 7's gaze stilled and her brow furrowed in slight confusion.

9 followed her gaze, his lens-like pupils shrinking slightly as the sun reflected off of the metal of the Walker, but he couldn't find… wait. A small flash of light reflected off of metal caught his eye, but it wasn't from the Walker. Hanging off of the edge of the hole were strings and small bells – not unlike the bell 1 had on his staff – were dangling from the ends of them.

"Probably left by the ones who lived here before," 9 muttered. It wouldn't be the first thing some person left behind. In places where there had been organized fighting, weapons stuck out of the ground and rounded helmets were placed on the top and two sticks or bits of metal tied together to form a cross with various items draped across the tops could be found scattered alongside the sandbags. There were even places that were dedicated to those memorials; though, in those places, they were made of stone and had names carved into the front. They seemed to be very solemn places, like Sanctuary had been.

The twins ducked under 7's arms and, much to the discomfort of 9 and 7, jumped up the few steps and ran through the empty doorway.

7 shook her head but smiled.

9 relaxed. 7 had always known when danger was close; if she was comfortable, then chances were there were no threats nearby. Adjusting the strap of his pack, he watched as 7 lightly made her way up the stairs and through the doorway.

"9! Come look at this!" suddenly came 7's alarmed call.

9 – forgetting his small battle with the twisted shoulder strap – dashed up the steps and …

"Oh…" he wheezed.

The inside of the building was dimly lit and hollowed out – at least the first floor was. The only traces of the missing walls were the few support beams that seemed too thin to hold anything. There were three wooden tables of varying heights placed randomly about the long room. A ratty couch sat against the right wall; fluff spilled out of the tears in the course fabric and littered the floor. Next to the couch was a large wooden bookcase, and on each shelf there were books, papers, skulls, and an assortment of odds and ends. But that wasn't the only thing covered with books. Books and papers covered most of the tables, couch, and floor. Pen and pencil filled jars were placed on top of piles of books, under the tables, on the inside of the window, and on the few steps of the staircase that weren't broken.

Then there were the posters. 9 couldn't count how many posters were plastered haphazardly onto the left wall. Each had the same man's face – he looked so familiar – or a Walker on them. Painted words had been haphazardly smeared across most of them.

9 walked over to one that had fallen onto the floor.

"Rebel…" he read in a whisper. He blinked. There were four long, ominous tears across this poster. He knelt down and examined them, tracing one of the tears with his hand. "What could have –?"

Suddenly, 9 was grabbed from behind by two very excited hooded stitchpunks.

"W-wait a second," he stammered as he was hauled towards the back of the room. The twins stopped and both of their faces fell. "Ah! Did you find the Sound?" 9 asked hurriedly, not wanting to upset them. 3 and 4 immediately perked up and pulled him farther back into the room.

Leaning up against the back right wall was a ragged desk. It was partially hidden from the view by the crumbling staircase. The twins clambered up the decaying stairs beckoning 9 to follow. He reluctantly climbed up after them, careful to stay close to the wall where the stairs were sturdiest. It didn't surprise him when the twins jumped off the back of the step and onto the desk. The gap between the underside of the ladder-like steps and the top of the desk was only a few inches wide but 9 still managed to topple over after clearing the jump.

"They found it."

9 stood and brushed the little bit of dust off of his knees before looking up at 7. She was right. Unlike most of the room, the desk was rather clean and had only a few extra objects resting on it. The most noticeable of said objects was the large phonograph sitting at the far end of the desk complete with its large flat record.

Setting his pack against an overturned can, 9 walked over to 7 who had jumped on top of the phonograph for a better look.

"It looks like it's in working condition." 7 mused.

"Whoever lived here before must have taken good care of it." 9 said nodding, but there was this strange feeling that something was off… "Wait," 9 turned to 3 and 4, "Are you sure you heard this one?"

The twins looked at each other before nodding affirmatively. 7 jumped lightly down from where she stood and strode to the end of the desk near the gap in the stairs, seemly ignoring the others' conversation.

"These only make Sound if you turn that, right?" 9 asked, pointing to the winding bit. Again, affirmative nods. "…Then what made it –"

"Shh!"

7 had her spear in hand and had knocked her skull helmet in place. She backed up slowly, her eyes never leaving the open doorway.

"Get behind that," she whispered, nodding back to the phonograph.

Without question, 9 motioned to the twins to follow him and hid in between the back of the phonograph and the wall. The twins each put a hand on his shoulders as they hid behind him and only just dared to peek over his shoulders.

"7!" 9 risked a whisper but was cut off.

**Crunch… crunch… crunch … crunch… **

The uneven sound of crushed dirt was getting louder, closer. The high pitched scraping sound of metal limbs joined the already frightening noise of the footsteps. There were strange clicking and whirring noises every time the footsteps and scraping paused.

9 desperately wanted to motion for 7 to hide as well, but her back was turned to him as she faced the doorway, tensed for whatever was making those horrendous noises.

**Crunch… crunch… cru – thump.**

9's optics widened in fear when he saw the size of the shadowed silhouette in the doorway. The thing stood tall, taking up at least two-thirds of the height of the doorway. It was almost completely covered in sagging, ragged, coarse cloth that swayed back and forth as it looked about the room. The only things not covered by the cloth were a single large, black, empty optic that extended and retreated with whirs and clicks and a long, frightening metal arm. At the end of the arm, three claw-like fingers and thumb twitched with short, soft scraping noises.

7 slowly backed into the corner beside 9 and the twins.

"_We have to get out of here!_" she breathed.

9 nodded, but could see no way out; the beast was still too close to the doorway for them to get out through there unnoticed. But the door was the only way … the hole! The stairs went to the second floor where the hole in the wall was! If they could make it up there, they could climb down the Walker and escape. It was possible that they would be seen, but hopefully the beast wouldn't be able to follow them up the decaying steps.

"_Up there!_" he pointed towards the upper floor.

7 nodded.

When the beast turned away, the stitchpunks ran quietly forward, ducking behind the few books that sat on the desk to keep out of sight. 9 looked over the overturned can he was hiding behind before signaling 7, 3, and 4 to go to the stairs. He tensed as they jumped across the gap – hoping that they would go unnoticed – and breathed a sigh of relief when they had all made it across and hid behind one of the many pen cups placed on the steps.

Slowly and carefully, he picked up his pack that he had left against the can and slipped it on. The beast seemed preoccupied with examining the posters on the left wall, so 9 just had to go around the can without –

**Tp! … Ro ro ro rooo rroo – Clang!**

9 froze, his back turned to the can. One of the nails on his pack had come loose, rolled across the desk, and fallen onto the floor… loudly.

A low growling emitted from nearby … and 9 knew what it came from.

The beast was no longer occupied by the posters. Instead, its one black optic was glued in his direction. 9 held completely still as the beast swayed back and forth, searching. Glancing up with his eyes only, he saw the twins hiding behind a horrified 7, each holding their breaths. 7 was gripping her spear tightly, looking ready to jump out and defend him. 9 barely shook his head hoping 7 would take the twins away if worse came to worse.

**Click… **The beast had stopped swaying. Its optic went from the nail on the floor to the stitchpunk on the table. Its metal fingers twitched momentarily before that too stopped.

Then it attacked.

* * *

**I know, I'm evil. But hey! The more reviews I get the more I want to write. So press that nifty button down there and bang on the keyboard until you form a coherent sentence! Yay! Feel free to critique, this is my first '9' fan fiction after all. **


	2. Metal to Rust

**So I'm posting this early. Thanks so much for your review Invader Razi. I was desperately waiting for more reviews but it may be too late since the movie fan craze has died down. (Review if you disagree! Prove to me the fandom is still strong... please...) **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own '9' or any of the characters from that movie. Shane Acker and them other peoples have dibs. (Yes, the awful grammar was done on purpose... don't judge me!)**

**

* * *

**

**Metal to Rust**

The beast moved so suddenly and quick that 9 just barely jumped away as its metal claws dug into the wood where he had been standing not a second before. The beast tried to reach out with its clawed hand again only to cry out in frustration as it discovered that it was stuck in the wood of the desk.

Seizing this opportunity, 9 stumbled around the beast's monstrous claw and jumped to the stairs.

7, who had already helped the twins up a few steps, reached down and grabbed 9's pack, effectively dragging it and him with it up to the next step. They had only reached the eighth step when they heard the telltale sound of metal being ripped out of wood. 3 and 4 jumped to the second floor, 7 only had to climb a few more steps, and 9 was one step behind her, but that wasn't nearly far enough. 9 turned in horror as the beast rounded the stairs and, though the steps bent dangerously under its weight, began climbing after them!

**Crack!**

A step broke under the beast causing it to lurch forward. 9 fell back at the force of the fall and before he could get up the beast's claws snapped around him like a steel trap. 9 struggled, but the claws only squeezed tighter as it brought him in front of its large, black optic. The optic swiveled and moved towards him, reflecting his fearful expression.

"9!"

The beast flinched violently at the sound of 7's voice. Still clamping down on 9, it looked about frantically almost as if it was in a panic.

9 struggled and – getting loose enough to move – turned back to 7 who looked like she was about to leap to his rescue. 9 quickly shook his head, "Get 3 and 4 out of here, 7! Don't worry about me!" he called back, hoping she wouldn't hear the fear in his voice.

… Then the strangest thing happened.

The beast dropped 9 back onto the steps. Never taking its optic off of him, it backed down a few of the stairs. Its whole body shook and 9 could hear what sounded like gasping breaths and creaking metal coming from it. The beast's claw extended out and a single long, sharp finger pointed – quivering – at him.

_And it spoke._

"You… D-did you just … talk?" It asked in a muffled, rasping voice.

It took a moment for 9 to regain himself from shock, but when that passed he stood, nodding.

"Yes." He managed to say.

The beast faltered. Unseen joints buckled under the overhanging cloth. Its clawed hand lightly brushed along the top of its head before falling limply at its side, squeaking at the joints.

"Oh… I think I need to sit down…" and it promptly sat on the groaning steps. After a moment it looked back up at 9. "Wha-" it took a deep, shaking breath, "what are you?"

"I think _we_ ought to be the ones asking that," came 7's firm reply. 9 jumped slightly; he hadn't realized she and the twins – who were both hiding behind her – had come down to stand beside him. 7 held her spear tightly and she glared challengingly down the beak of her helmet at the beast – though the fact she had allowed the twins to follow her down the steps had to mean something good.

The beast tilted its featureless head in what could only be called confusion. "Don't you know?" It asked. Then, with its metal claw, it gently tore off the loose fabric that covered its head and this time 9 wasn't the only one frozen in shock.

It – _She_ was human… well mostly.

Out of the right side of her face stuck a large, black optic, similar to their own. Gears whirred along the outer side of the optic as it moved in and out. A reddish-brown leather patch covered the skin immediately around the optic and extended down past her cheekbone and back to her temple. A strap of the same leather wrapped across her nose and back around her head attaching the patch firmly to her face. Thin and thick, white scars spider-webbed across that side of her face and formed thin pathways through her shaggy, shoulder length, black hair. A blotchy red burn covered most of the right side of her neck. As she peeled off more of the loose cloth, the burn revealed to reach across her shoulder and continued down obscured by the tattered once-white sleeveless top and pocketed vest she wore.

The burn was of little interest when compared to her right arm. The arm, badly burned and covered with jagged scars, extended down from the shoulder for about four inches before it met a metal cap of sorts that looked as if it and the flesh had been fused together via cauterization. The rest of the arm was made of roughly shaped metal poles, one above the elbow and two slightly curved ones below. The hand, now that 9 got a good look at it, looked very similar to 1's hands except each of her fingers were much longer in proportion and sharper.

The rest of her seemed to be completely human. Her human left eye was a dull golden color. Her human left arm was covered in small scars but in relatively good order.

"You haven't seen another one alive then," the human girl said in an almost disappointed way, "someone like me, that is."

9 shook his head.

"We thought you were all dead." 7 stated in a way that was bordering disbelief.

"Yeah," the human said sighing, "I thought so too." Then she stood and walked down the steps, leaving the pile of cloth she had been wearing on the stairs.

9 turned to 7, taking her hand and tilting his head towards the retreating human. 7 nodded her consent and followed 9 as he climbed down the steps after the human.

The girl sat down on the couch near the door, placed her right foot on the edge of the small table near the couch, and rolled up the leg of her sewed-on pocket covered kaki combat pants to examine a large bloody scrape near her ankle.

"Are you okay?" 9 asked when he saw the wound.

The girl paused and gave the concerned stitchpunk a pensive look. "Yeah," she said quietly, "I'll be… I'll be fine." She paused again, her gaze resting on each stitchpunk momentarily. "It's strange. I can't remember the last time I had a conversation with anyone. I never expected to have one with little... people like you."

"You can't remember your last conversation?" 7 finally lifted her bird helmet, revealing her almost motherly concern as her gaze went from the girl's ankle to her face.

"Not any." The girl said in a strange tone.

"How can you not remember any?"

The girl's gaze dropped to the floor as she bit her lower lip. "I just don't."

9 blinked as a thought came to him. He shook his head at it and yet… "I am 9. This is 7. And these two are 3 and 4." He paused as he pointed to each in turn. "Who are you?"

The human tensed slightly. She stood and walked across the room to the desk.

"You were looking at this earlier, right?" She lifted the phonograph and brought it back over to where the stitchpunks were. "It works. I don't mind if you want to–"

"You don't know your name." 9 stated quietly as if to himself. 7 visibly tensed, looking at 9 and back at the girl.

The girl placed the phonograph on the small table as her shoulders slumped. Her metal hand rose to her chest as she lightly touched a rusty metal chain that hung around her neck before hesitantly pulling it off. Two dog tags dangled off of the chain jingling merrily as she held them in front of the small group.

9 took one in his hands. "JESSIE?"

The human girl shrugged. "Don't know for sure." She said. "I just woke up and I was wearing that. I don't know if that's my real name or just something I had. Kind of like how I think I'm nineteen years old but, then again, I don't know for sure." She paused… "Though I'm pretty sure I am… nineteen that is!" she finished, realizing she had been mumbling to herself.

9 nodded, thinking it may be better to let her explain what she meant by 'woke up' in her own time. He glanced at the other tag. Hammered into the metal was ARK- 81 – 652.

"Do you know what this means?" He asked, gesturing to the tag.

"No." She lifted the tag away, looking at it. "No, I don't." She stated, and put the necklace back on.

"I'm sorry for attacking you earlier." JESSIE said after an awkward silence and scratching a line into the wood of the short table in front of her. "I thought you were like those metal spiders. If you let them run off after they see you, they'll usually come back in greater numbers."

"No." 7 said, "We shouldn't have come here without…" she stopped as JESSIE snorted contemptuously.

"Without what? Calling first? Knocking?" with a bitter scoff she continued, "Everything else is dead… why should I be any different. You couldn't have known…" JESSIE sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not a very good conversation. Not used to it…" With her human hand, she brushed back some of her black hair that had fallen into her face.

Suddenly, 3 flickered excitedly.

JESSIE glanced up, and furrowed her only eyebrow. "What does he want? Wait, you are a 'he,' right?"

3 shrugged.

"Well, even _I_ know my gender. What about you?" She asked 4.

4 shrugged.

"They don't speak." 9 said, as if that answered the question.

3 and 4 had a quick flickering discussion then each stood next to 9 and 7 – 3 next to 7 and 4 next to 9.

JESSIE smiled wide. "So, 3's a girl like 7 and 4's a guy like 9!"

The twins shrugged playfully, and switched places.

"Oh, no fair!" JESSIE laughed and stood to walk over to the stitchpunks but stopped when they tensed at her movement. "Yeah, I suppose I should sit down a while longer." She mumbled.

7, shaking her head, climbed up a stack of books to the table and sat on the edge across from JESSIE. "I hope you don't take our caution of you the wrong way. We still don't quite know what to think of you." 7 waved her hand towards JESSIE's optic and metal arm.

JESSIE nodded, running her human fingers along the cold metal of said arm. "I just think it's nice to finally talk to someone that isn't dead. Just as long as you don't turn out to be hallucinations and I'm not actually crazy." JESSIE said, almost laughing to herself.

9 and the twins had already climbed up next to 7 when 9 held out his hand.

"We're all real." He said, reaching for JESSIE's human hand.

JESSIE hesitated for only a moment before she too stuck out her hand. She shivered as 9's, followed by 7's and the twins', rested on her own. When their hands parted, JESSIE jumped up – startling the four on the table – and knelt in front of the stitchpunks, her optic moving slightly backwards as it focused.

"I'm sorry, but please, I can't remember. I don't know if I was there, but I need to know! Do you know what happened to everything? Because if there is one thing I do know it's that this," she waved her hand towards the doorway, "isn't how it was before."

9 was taken aback by the sudden barrage of questions while being flooded with questions of his own. How much did this human not know? What happened to her? Why doesn't she know her own name? What was her 'before?'... Should they tell her what happened? How will she react? Should they tell her...?

9 looked to 7, hoping to find some help from her. 7, as if seeing his dilemma, put a hand on his shoulder.

"She deserves to know." 7 said, glancing at the mangled human, "She's like you were. She deserves to know the truth."

9 nodded and turned to JESSIE. "What do you think happened?" He asked.

JESSIE frowned and looked up where the Walker was. "I know there can't be any other reason." She took a shaky breath, "I've seen things, terrible things no one should see. I can't say I haven't gone crazy after seeing what's out there… and what is inside some of the buildings. I don't know how they did it, but those machines… they killed everything."

"You're right." 7 said.

"Oh." JESSIE seemed to deflate a little at the knowledge. "Do … do you know why?"

9 stepped forward, shaking his head. "It's hard to know what the machines really wanted, what their purpose in doing this was… but I was told that they were flawed."

"Flawed?"

"They didn't have a soul." 9 finished.

JESSIE blinked, her lens clicking as she did, and seemed to ponder the idea. "What about you?" She asked, glancing at 7's small spear.

"Don't worry." 7 said with a small laugh, "Though we have our own flaws, we don't have that one."

* * *

The stitchpunks stayed in the 'Cave' – that was what JESSIE called her hollowed out home – that day. JESSIE let the twins catalogue her. They scrambled up and down the sides of the couch, clicking and flashing. They spent a moment or two looking at her metal parts, but were far more interested in her human features. 4 was especially interested in the dilation of JESSIE's pupil when he flashed in her eye.

JESSIE had decided to stick with the twins' first suggestion of their genders. 3 seemed to be the more dominant twin, always in front of 4 and taking the first look; she acted like and, as it turned out, had the same smile as 7. 4 was like 3's goofy, younger brother; he was far clumsier than 3 and seemed to always get himself into a mess – at one point he fell behind the couch and JESSIE had to fish him out – but no matter what happened, he always smiled his crooked smile and laughed silently.

During the rest of the day, JESSIE asked questions about the world the stitchpunks knew, how they came to be, and how they survived when they were smaller than the Creepers. Each 'punk answered to best of their ability and asked questions of their own. The Q and A session went on for what seemed to be forever until JESSIE asked if there were others with different numbers.

"There were." 9 had replied with a sad smile.

JESSIE stopped asking questions after that.

9 and 7 watched from a distance while the twins continued to 'ask' about certain things in the Cave and about JESSIE until they frantically ran over to them. They motioned for 9 and 7 to come over to where JESSIE lay on the couch. The twins watched as JESSIE closed her eye and became very concerned when her breathing slowed. Their fretful flashing woke JESSIE up and she had to explain that she needed to sleep. The twins nodded – they had read about sleep and had their own rest cycles but they had neither seen a human sleep nor knew how hard it was to wake them up. They quietly catalogued her as she went back to sleep.

"Sleep looks different than I thought it would," 9 whispered to himself.

"Hmm?" 7 faced 9, "How so?"

9 shifted on his spot on the small stack of books he sat on. "She looks alive." He laughed a little when, at that moment, 4 poked JESSIE's hand and it twitched.

"What do we do now?" 7 asked.

9 looked outside the open doorway at the darkening sky.

"Things have changed." 9 said quietly, "After all this time, after everything that happened, she's alive. If she made it…"

7 shook her head. "Some things are too rare. She could be the last one alive and she isn't even whole."

9 glanced over JESSIE's arm and optic. "So many questions," he mumbled.

"9, some things are better left unanswered." 7 said sadly.

_Some things in this world are better left where they lie…_

9 shook the phantom memory from his head. 7 seemed to notice his sudden distress, for she put a hand on 9's shoulder effectively washing away the darkness that had gathered above his head.

"She may tell us in her own time. We once thought we were the only living beings, but now we know at least one more is alive." 7 said, holding on to 9's hand.

9 furrowed his brow in thought and sighed.

"What is it?" 7 asked.

"I know you may not want to hear this, but we need to stay with her. We have an opportunity that we couldn't have fathomed having! Maybe she would be willing to travel with us, but if not we should –" 9 was silenced as 7 laughed softly.

"I _know._" She put a hand on his shoulder, "This is unbelievable. If anything, this could be better than wandering around aimlessly. Maybe this could lead to something exciting."

7's smile told 9 he had made the right decision; that was all that mattered.

...

Humans slept for a very long time. That was something the stitchpunks learned after about three hours of JESSIE's rest cycle. So since they didn't want to leave JESSIE's Cave, they spent some time making a resting place for themselves on the bookshelf. While 9 and 7 pitched a makeshift tent out of some cloth, a few books, and a jar of pens, the twins reorganized all of the books in the room by author, color, size, subject, their personal favorites, and other categories that seemed random – that is, of course, after reading each of them. After four hours of their constant work, 3 and 4 clambered up beside JESSIE, flopped on their backs, and promptly mimicked the human's inaction with great success.

9 had just finished fixing up a loose stitch on his side – probably cut loose in his panic when JESSIE had first attacked them – when JESSIE stirred and rose groggily from the couch.

"Good morning!" 9 called from the bookshelf.

JESSIE jumped in surprise and looked around until she spotted 9. 9 watched as a cascade of emotions played across her face: confusion, quick flash of fear, realization, then a mixture of sadness and relief.

"G'morning, 9. Did you sleep" she yawned "well?"

"We don't need much sleep, but it was a good night." 9 answered, smiling.

JESSIE walked to the back and rummaged through a few wooden crates and brought out some sort of round canister. She shook it, causing the contents to slosh inside of it, and smiled.

"I was really lucky when I found these water canisters. It's hard to find water that hasn't been contaminated." With that said she put the canister to her mouth and drank from it.

9 understood why she drank the water. She needed to; just like she needed to breathe. 3 and 4 once showed him a book filled with all the things that humans had to ingest and what never to ingest in order to stay alive. It was very complicated and 9 had wondered how the humans remembered all of it.

"What about the rain?" 9 asked.

"Tried _that_ once," JESSIE shook her head, "it made me sick… gave me nightmares."

"Nightmares?" 9 wasn't familiar with this term and, by the twins sudden perk of interest, they hadn't either.

"They're like memories you see in sleep. Sometimes they're memories of things that didn't happen; frightening and sad things. Sometimes you don't feel like you're asleep and the frightening things feel real. Very real." JESSIE shuddered at an unseen memory.

"9!"

9 turned and looked up the stairs. 7 was making her way down them from her post on the Walker.

"I didn't spot anything unusual. A Seeker was floating around but it was farther off," she said as she easily climbed the bookcase to where 9 sat. She turned to JESSIE, "You have a very safe home."

"Thanks, but I only just stumbled upon it about a week ago. I can't really afford to stay in one place all of the time, but each place I've lived in makes for great storage. And there are a lot of places. I've been moving around for as long as I can remember," she chuckled, "which isn't that long."

JESSIE grabbed the large cloth she had left on the stairs and slipped it on but left her head uncovered.

"I have to go find food." She said answering the questioning looks on 7 and 9's faces. "My last place collapsed two days ago and I don't have enough previsions for the rest of the week. There are some buildings around here that aren't too broken and there's probably a bunker on the edge of town. It could take all day, but I need to scavenge." She grabbed a large water container and a bag and checked the sharpness of her metal fingers. "I can show you around if you want to come. I don't know the area like the back of my hand but walking really helps me get to know my surroundings."

The stitchpunks nodded and followed her out into the Emptiness.

* * *

**So yeah, it's not a cliffhanger really. -shrug- I figured I'd let it sink in that this is another human who survives story... but she has amnesia! Yay! Also, I really didn't want to assign genders to the twins but it is sort of hard to refer to them as 'they' all the time. It kind of gets annoying after a while. I figured that if they had a say about it (however vague) it would go over better if only in my mind. **

**Please oh please give this story a chance! I know some of you may be thinking "Grargh! Another OC AU thing. Who cares." To those thinking this way I say "OMG! Thank you for getting to this point to read this! And it's not AU! My character will not interfere with anything that happened during the movie. Of course she had a life before that... but that is a different story entirely and you'll have to wait until I post it... oh no! I've said too much!"**

**Review!**

**P.S. I have a drawing of JESSIE I'm working on (with Photoshop CS5! OMG it's awesome!) and I will post it once it's finished. **


	3. Bone to Ash

**My goodness! How long has it been since I posted something? Well, that's life for you. Busy, busy, busy. **

**Well, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 9 or any of the characters related to the movie. **

**JESSIE is my OC.**

* * *

Bone to Ash

"That should do it." JESSIE said as she walked out of fairly stable building with a few canned items. She sat on the crumbling wood front steps with a huff. "You guys feel like resting?"

9 nodded, smiling as he climbed up a nearby rubble pile. Reaching the top, he took off his pack and sat on a piece of rotted wood.

3 and 4 started scampering about searching for something new to catalogue and soon found interest in a rusty engine that had fallen part of the way out of what resembled an automobile.

"That's their idea of resting?" JESSIE asked despite knowing the answer, laughing a little.

9 chuckled, shaking his head.

The stitchpunks had been living with JESSIE for a few weeks. Neither they nor JESSIE felt like separating. It was a simple lifestyle and a good one. JESSIE soon became accustomed to the company of other living beings and opened up to her new little companions. She told them about waking up on the edge of the big city of ruins with no memory of who she was, why she was at the bottom of an old quarry, or how the world was destroyed. She told them about her wanderings – how scared and confused she had been at first. She told them about seeing the ruins, knowing that the world hadn't always been broken. She told them about finding the bodies – soldiers, men, women, and children shot down like dogs. For a while she had taken it upon herself to bury them but gave up after a few days of constant digging and filling in holes. She remembered hearing once from someone she couldn't recall that there had been around six billion people around – news that shocked her four friends – and knew that the task was impossible. It wasn't long after that she was able to go through their pockets without remorse. What good were material objects and weapons to the dead?

The stitchpunks understood her and together shared their experiences with the machines, how they had lost most of their group, how they defeated the B.R.A.I.N., and, then, how they had released the souls of their friends. JESSIE had been very quiet after their story. "How sad…" was all she said. She then stood and walked out of the Cave, wiping away the tears that slid down the left side of her face. When she returned that night, she apologized for leaving so suddenly; she needed the fresh air. "No," 9 had said, "you don't need to apologize." 7 nodded in agreement and the twins clambered into JESSIE's lap and nodded, flashing.

As JESSIE lay back on the steps 9 took out his mapping supplies and drew a few landmarks and a couple new streets. After a few minutes he put away his pencil nib and held the paper at arms' length admiring his work. He had managed to fill up the small square rather quickly and would soon need more paper. He tucked the map in his chest where it would stay until he went back to the Library and pin it up on his wall of connecting pieces. After travelling so long, it would be like putting puzzle pieces together.

A loud clattering came from the rusty engine, which meant the twins probably needed some help. At least, 4 might. JESSIE was about to walk over when both hooded stitchpunks jumped out of the car unscathed – albeit a bit dusty – with some sort of container.

"What's that?" JESSIE asked as the two ran up to her.

They flickered and climbed up onto her lap and beckoned for her arm. Working together, they squeezed the container over JESSIE's metal elbow.

"Ah! What is that?" JESSIE yelped as an oily substance splashed across her arm. "It's getting into the joint! I…"

The twins smiled.

JESSIE moved her arm back and forth. The once profound metallic squeak faded until it disappeared completely.

"You fixed it…" JESSIE stared at her elbow then at the twins and back again, "Thank you."

The twins' smiles grew broader. They took JESSIE's metal hand and squeezed more of the lubricant into each joint, careful not to miss any. When the twins finished, JESSIE moved her hand around; rotating her wrist and wiggling each long finger.

"It hardly makes any noise." JESSIE said in wonder.

4 jumped down and grabbed a nearby cloth, shaking the dust off of it before returning to JESSIE's lap. 3 beckoned for JESSIE and the girl leaned her head in closer. 3 reached up and, to JESSIE's surprise, grabbed her optic. 4 then took the cloth and wiped away the thick layer of dust that had accumulated on the lens.

Click .. click.

"Was that what was making everything… gritty?" JESSIE wondered as she tapped the side of her optic.

The twins nodded.

"You really should know how to take better care of yourself."

JESSIE jumped; she hadn't heard 7 come back down from the roof where she had been on lookout. She smiled at the white stitchpunk as she helped the twins off of her lap.

"Jeez, you'd think I'd know how to do that by now." She chuckled, as the twins circled around 7 with their usual flashed greetings. "Ha! If Kyle were here he'd lau–!"

The stitchpunks jumped back as JESSIE drove her metal claws into the step, frantically scratching the name: KYLE.

"What is it?" 9 yelled as he jumped up the steps. The stitchpunks had seen her react to a forgotten memory only once before. She had walked into a broken down store searching for food. She kept saying it looked familiar but that was all. Her disappointment then could not compare to her panic now.

"He was important! I knew him! He was – he – I don't know!" JESSIE groaned in dismay. She clutched her head and shut her eye tight as if that would keep the memories from disappearing. "No! I _need_ to remember him!"

"You need to calm down!" 7 said as she comforted the startled twins.

"Damn it!" JESSIE swung her metal arm and gouged out a large chunk of the step. "It's gone." Covering her face she wept. In between sobs she whimpered, "I want it back. I want to know. I want – want to know."

As if in answer, the overcast sky rumbled and small drops of rain began to fall. Dust flew into the air with light _puffs _as the water droplets hit the ground. The pitter-pattering became a steady downpour – a constant _hush_ joined by the occasional nearby crack and distant rumbling of thunder. The gray-brown world around the odd group seemed to melt a little as the rain washed away the layers of dirt and grime that clung to the remnants of the standing walls.

With a last sniff, JESSIE stood.

"I had a feeling it would rain today…" She mumbled as she unclipped a battered, black umbrella from her makeshift belt and opened it, "Hop on," she said as she offered her hand to the stitchpunks and gently placed each, with the exception of 7, in the pockets she had sewn onto her burlap cloak. 7 took her usual place on JESSIE's left shoulder, grasping a lock of her dripping black hair for support.

The twins flashed up at JESSIE with sorrowful expressions as if apologizing. JESSIE rubbed their hooded heads with her forefinger and, despite the exhaustion and disappointment in her eye, smiled.

"When we get back, how about we read that book with all of the different bird drawings? You like that book, don't you?" JESSIE asked.

The twins nodded eagerly.

At the worried look 9 gave her from his pocket, JESSIE sighed. "I'm fine," she insisted, "Whoever Kyle was… he was someone important to me and he is even more so now. His is the name I remembered. Maybe that means they're coming back." Her voice betrayed the painful impatience she attempted to hide. "Once we get back to the Cave, we can rest and then… then maybe more will come."

Her wavering uncertainty was crushing.

* * *

What was it they noticed first: the smoke, the harsh orange light, or the hissing and popping roar? Whatever the case, the horror of realization soon followed. The Cave was engulfed in flames.

"No!" JESSIE yelled in dismay. Tossing aside the umbrella, she ran to the front of the building.

"JESSIE!"

7 had taken hold of her ear as a warning. The fire was especially dangerous to the stitchpunks. They knew of its destructive power … and its kind deliverance.

"There is something I have to get!" JESSIE yelled as she unfastened her cloak. She placed the cloak gently on the wet ground and let 7 jump from her shoulder.

"You can't go in there!" 9 reached out to grab JESSIE's pant leg but was held back by the twins, both flashing their own desperate pleas and warnings.

JESSIE paused. It almost seemed like she had changed her mind, but then, looking back, she said, "I won't take long." To the horror of her little companions, she ran through the blazing doorway and disappeared in the smoke.

"JESSIE!" both 9 and 7 called to no answer. Bangs and pops blended in with the storm sounds. The pulsing orange light of the fire flickered off of the surrounding ruins. The four stitchpunks looked from the smoke-filled doorway to the window for what seemed like forever without seeing JESSIE's familiar form.

"Ahh!" Crash!

The stitchpunks ducked under the wet cloak for protection as right side of the building collapsed; unable to hold the weight of the Walker, the blackened and glowing support beams groaned and snapped sending a plume of flame flying outwards. The frightened scream of their human companion cut off suddenly and drowned in the roar of the flames.

The twins covered their mouths in dismay. 7 held them close as they burrowed their heads into her chest.

"It can't be…" 7 heard 9 whisper. He called their companion's name loudly; with no reply he repeated the call louder.

"9… don't," 7 said quietly as she stroked the twins' hoods.

9 halted; he hadn't realized he had been walking towards the building.

The rain began to fall harder upon the earth. The mud splattered the stitchpunks' legs as they stood in the road. The fire was dying down; the collapsed roof and rain choked and drowned it. A little too late.

7 wrapped the cloak around the twins and looked to 9 again. Stiffening, she stifled a gasp. Steam rose in thin white wisps from 9's burlap skin and made him seem so weary and sad but it looked so much like… no, that would be ridiculous. Memories tormented 9, 7 knew this, so she had to be strong for him if he was to lead them.

"Well," she urged gently, "What should we do now?"

9 glanced back with a sad but determined look in his optics, "We stay until the fire dies; she may still be alive. We can't leave here until we are sure."

"And if she is?" 7 asked, honestly wondering how they could just move on after the past incredible weeks.

"We give her a proper burial."

"Planning my… funeral… are you?"

The stitchpunks turned in delighted wonderment and gasped in horror.

"You're hurt!" 9 exclaimed.

JESSIE limped out of the rubble, attempting to hide her pained expression with a smile; the attempt was a failure. Bleeding cuts and fresh burns could be seen on her torso where the flames had eaten through her shirt.

The twins rushed madly forward, flashing and gesturing and examining JESSIE's wounds all at once.

"Strong," 7 said in wonder. She hadn't thought anything could have survived such a fire.

"I'm sure… there are… others who have been through … worse. But I'm not… that strong." JESSIE said wheezing then stumbled and fell hard to the ground.

"JESSIE!" 9 ran closer.

"You're eye." 7's concern was evident in her voice. JESSIE's black optic was broken and hung slightly out of her face. She looked like 5 had all that time ago.

"Don't worry… it doesn't hurt… much now…" JESSIE said as her breaths became slow and shallow. "Maybe rest… it would be better to…" her eye became unfocused and began to glaze over.

"No!" 7 shouted, "You have to stay awake, JESSIE. Can you hear me?"

"I'm tired… I'm tired of being the last… I'm tired of being alone." JESSIE's voice cracked as a tear slid down her blackened face.

9 walked up to her face and knelt down at her eye level.

"You aren't alone anymore."

JESSIE's eye slowly focused on her little companion. He patted her cheek and wiped away some of the ash that had collected there.

"It will probably hurt, but there is a place we know of that would be safe. You would have to walk there." 9 said with a forced smile, "but then we could take care of your wounds."

JESSIE nodded weakly, "I'll crawl if I must," she finished in a defeated sort of way.

7 turned to 9 and whispered to him, "You think she'll make it to the Library like this?"

9 nodded, "We can't stay here. The Creepers may come when they see the smoke. She can't fight them off and we could be outnumbered. Besides, you said so yourself," he looked back at the girl who was beginning to stand, "she's strong."

* * *

"Nearly there." 7 crooned.

JESSIE nodded slightly but halted despite the encouragement of her small caretakers. Sinking to her knees for what seemed to be the hundredth time, she leaned against the base of a stone Muse statue; her unseeing eye stared out into the cool light of the early morning. They had been moving so long without much rest. JESSIE knew behind the haze of something more than exhaustion that they feared if she stopped too long she wouldn't get up again and turn cold like everyone else in the world.

"The safe place is just up ahead, JESSIE." 9 said softly, placing a hand on JESSIE's knee.

"Just a moment." JESSIE whispered in exhaustion, "Let me at least … see the sunrise."

7 put a gentle hand on 9's shoulder and nodded. 9 gave her a worried look but moved away from the girl with the other three following. After walking a respectful distance, they sat on the drying pavement of the courtyard and watch their human friend from afar.

JESSIE's breathing had become even, but each breath was still too shallow. She had suffered from many burns that had already turned to painful blisters. During the trek, she cried out when those on her abdomen had burst and regretfully allowed the oozing sores to stick to her shirt. Fortunately, most of her bleeding cuts had been superficial and scabbed over; the two deeper cuts on her left thigh and on her back had been temporarily bandaged with her muddy cloak. Her optic could not be salvaged and had fallen out of its enlarged metal socket after she had tripped over a rifle on the ground. Sparks flew from the shredded wires and danced down her leather patch before dying out.

The stitchpunks watched with pity as their companion carefully relaxed, flinching as her newly burnt skin stretched painfully. They watched her as she lifted her metal hand to trace the outline of her empty socket and rested it there momentarily before letting it drop onto the small bag she had carried out of the fire. 9 nor the others knew what it could be in the bag that she would risk her life retrieving it but they did not ask; JESSIE was in no state for answering those kinds of questions.

The sun rose; the light slowly, painstakingly stretched across the ground. JESSIE blinked tiredly as the light finally hit her eyes and sighed in relief.

"I made it … to the second day," she said with some strength. 9 approached her as she moved to stand.

"The second day?" 9 asked as he lifted the strap of the bag into JESSIE's hand.

"I think it's … something I heard or said before," JESSIE breathed deeply, "In dire straits, fight to see the sun rise on the second day. The first is the hardest; if you make it through, you'll live."

The stitchpunks nodded silently. There was a meaning to those words. They sounded like a part of an old story, JESSIE's story. They were the truth as much as they were a lie, but they were comforting to hear nonetheless.

"Come inside." 9 beckoned, "We'll make a spot where you can rest. We'll do our best to fix you up."

JESSIE rose wincing but without complaint.

"This was our home before we took to our travels," 7 said as they entered the main chamber.

"It's … amazing," JESSIE whispered. The gentle light of morning cast its rays through the open doorway illuminating the vast room. The floor was made of great slabs of speckled white granite framed by a darker stone. The walls were split horizontally by a railed-in walkway with a bookcase under each clerestory window. Intricately crafted, metal arches supported what was left of the barrel-vaulted ceiling. In the center of the Y-shaped building was a stone fountain pool; a bronze statue of a woman with arms outstretched as if in prayer stood directly underneath the center of the dome.

"Come this way," 9 directed JESSIE over to a pile of books that had fallen from the toppled bookcases.

JESSIE lay down against the mound and watched as the twins and 7 disappeared into a giant metal globe.

"That's an odd place to put the world," JESSIE mumbled and turned to the statue, "Not that you care; you were going to drown it in the fountain weren't you." She gave the statue a lingering glare before letting her head lull back onto a hardback book. "9?"

"Yes?" 9 had been watching her strange behavior with mixed feelings of anxiety and humor.

After some hesitation, she asked, "Are you afraid?"

9 was taken aback but quickly climbed to sit next to JESSIE's reclined head. "In what way?"

"Are you afraid … of living in an empty world?"

9 nodded in thought. JESSIE's head turned away from his form but not before he caught the wet glimmer of a tear escape out of the side of her eye. He reached out and patted her ear, one of the few uninjured places on her face.

"I woke up in an empty world," he began, "I knew nothing more than I was '9.' It was frightening for a short while but I found 2. He saved me from the Beast. 5 was the second to find me. Stitched me up too." He gestured at the red thread on his shoulder. He paused with a sad sigh, "We didn't all make it but my world, our world, has never been completely empty. That doesn't mean there aren't things we should fear, but the world has never been really empty has it?"

"That is a beautiful lie." JESSIE said in despair. "There used to be so many people. So many you could never give them there own numbers. There were even more animals. And there were even more plants and trees and flowers. The world outside this place is nothing more than a graveyard and we the humble undertakers left to watch it all rot."

"You shouldn't say things like that." 7 reprimanded gently as she jumped from the globe, "It doesn't become a brave person like you."

JESSIE chuckled but nodded in apology. Wiping away a tear, she sat up cautiously and turned to her approaching friend.

"Here," 7 tossed 9 a long, thin needle, "3 and 4 are bringing the rest from their medical collection."

"What are you doing with that?" JESSIE asked, a hint of fear creeping into her tired voice.

"You need stitches on those wounds that did not mend themselves," he said referring to the deep gashes on her leg and back.

JESSIE groaned pitifully and gave her leg a rueful look.

The twins soon came out with a collection of medical supplies: a bottle of iodine, gauze wrap, and various threads.

"Hey, 3 and 4?" JESSIE called, "Could you bring a candle and some morphine if you have any. We'll need them. Thanks." She watched the twins scurry some ways off to fetch the items before adding, "Any kind of liquor will work if you don't have either of those!"

9 had a choice thread on the needle when the twins brought a small candle that they had already lit with a blue bottle of an unknown substance.

"Here 9, I can stitch my leg up on my own," JESSIE sat up carefully and grabbed the needle 9 handed to her and promptly dropped it. Examining her clawed metal right hand, she sighed with frustration. "Just another reason I should have been born left-handed."

9 picked the needle off of the ground and walked over to the candle. "It's alright," he said with a smile as he disinfected the needle in the small flame, "I'll take care of this."

JESSIE nodded but insisted on removing the bandages and pouring on the iodine herself. She gasped at the pain of the reopened wounds and the burn of the iodine but she clenched her teeth and did not scream.

When some of the initial pain subsided, she took the blue bottle and pulled the cork off of the top. She sniffed it and cringed but downed a good portion of it before coughing and pulling away.

"What is that?" 7 asked, concerned by the young woman's actions.

JESSIE coughed and her eyes watered a bit. "A good year."

It wasn't long before JESSIE told 9 to begin.

"How is she?" 7 asked when 9 entered the globe.

"Resting." 9 set the used needle on a pile of film and rubbed the top of his head wearily, "Repairing her is very different from repairing any of us; so much could go wrong. I had thought that she would react differently, but I hadn't thought that she would have felt so much pain."

7 nodded from where she sat next to the twins. They had been worried sick and exhausted themselves trying to find something to help in their books. Despite the noontime sun, they had collapsed on an open volume of MonitaetPraecepta Medica and fallen into a deep sleep – something they had perfected while around JESSIE.

"You did what you could." 7 said as 9 took a seat next to her, "3 showed me a book that said she'll get better with rest and nourishment. I will go out later and see if any of her food survived the fire. We need to find her clean water but for now we will have to make due with the rainwater. Could you tend to that while I am away?"

"Yes, but how will you bring her food back?" 9 asked, "It's all in those heavy cans."

"2 made 3 and 4 a small wagon for bringing the heavier books in here in the early days after we left Sanctuary. They will let me take it to bring back a few things." 7 said, gratefully placing a hand on one of the two blue hoods.

9 nodded tiredly, "I wish we could have found something to put over her. The sun is warm now but I saw more clouds coming in. It'll be cold again tonight. Hopefully it won't rain; if it does we'll have to move her under the walkway."

"I'm sure these two can find something to cover her with. Perhaps I can bring back some coals and embers if there is any left and set them near her. They could keep her warm." 7 took 9's hand, "You watch her and we'll take care of the rest. You know how to mend wounds as well as 5 and 2 together… they would be proud. I'm proud. So, don't worry so much. JESSIE will be well again."

9 placed his free hand on 7's and smiled, "Thank you. Of course I know I can count on you." He closed his eyes in relief and some unknown pleasure in grasping 7's hands. 9 knew she would be better fit as the leader of their little group but she seemed uninterested. She would protect him and follow his decisions but would oftentimes point out flaws in some of his ideas. So was she leading him? Perhaps the Scientist would know. Either way, he didn't mind the way things were. He did not bind her to a single place as 1 had and she had not left their side except in necessity. She would stay by his side and hold his hands like this. They would talk of what they had found, what places 9 had mapped, what dangers they may face. What was this feeling? Dependency? No. Fondness? Close, but they were all fond of the other; it was something more. He would have to ask the twins about it.

Pushing aside the feeling, 9 stood and lifted the strap of a round canteen that was twice his size. "I'll start collecting water now; she may wake at any time. She'll be thirsty I think."

"Do you want to bring my spear?" 7 asked, lifting the spear from where she placed it.

9 blinked in surprise. 7 had never offered her spear.

"No, thank you," he said gently, not wanting to offend, "I'll be fine. I have my small blade though I doubt I'll need it." 9 assured her, patting his chest where he kept the weapon, "I won't be going very far but it may take some time to collect enough."

"Alright, but be back before nightfall. We can always go back for it in the morning." 7 warned, knowing full well that 9 did not intend to simply get water. He was going back to _that_ place. The First and Last Place for their departed friends. The First Room and the Burial Site. Paying his respects and visiting the one who had been his closest friend in the short time before the Machine took him. 7 wondered if 5 knew 9 still felt responsible for all that had happened.

9 nodded and left the globe, dragging the canteen out with him.

7 sighed and went to tend to the dying candle beside the book.

* * *

"It's been a while hasn't it, 5? We've been away for some time." 9 sat atop JESSIE's filled canteen looking up to the spot in the sky where the souls of his comrades had vanished. "The Emptiness isn't as frightening as it was before. The Creepers have scattered and it is safe to travel outside. You and 2 would have liked it; there is so much to see."

The wind rustled and the tops of nearby puddles rippled. The hush of wind was a welcome sound in the near silence.

Smiling to himself, 9 patted the canteen. "We found Another, a human. It was sheer chance 3 and 4 found her hideout. She doesn't remember much of what happened before - she's like us in that way – but she has some knowledge of what the old world was like. She told us she remembers the fields and the forest outside the walls of this city. They were filled with green like the painting in the Library." 9's smile slipped and he sighed, "She's hurt now. Her Sanctuary was burnt to the ground and she was injured in the blaze. I did what I could to repair her. 7 says she needs rest and the Library seems the best place for it. 3 and 4 are worried but they've been a great help. Ah, I forgot about her eye. She had one like ours but it broke and her patch does not cover the hole. It ought to be replaced, either the patch or the eye."

9 pondered over the idea for some time before putting the thought aside for the time being. He slid off of the canteen and slowly made his way to the place where the fire had been. The first rain washed away most of the debris and flattened out the ground, but the ash-stained lines remained. The only permanent markings left were the nails and small, numbered banners that had replaced the ones that were burned.

Kneeling, he place a hand on the spot from which 5 departed and then moved it to the red thread. He repeated the process at each end, speaking to each in turn. To 1, he assured the health and safety of 7 and the twins. To 2, he recounted the tales of their recent travels. To 6, he left a few blank bits of paper, an act that would have meant more than words to the peculiar stitchpunk. To 8, he paused saying, "Look after 1, and be nice to the others." After circling the cite, he took up the strap of the empty canteen.

"I don't know how long we will stay at the Library but I will come again before we leave." 9 said as he turned to leave, "I should go back; 7 might be wondering whether I've gotten lost."

With great effort, he rolled the canteen back towards the Library.

"This is much heavier than I thought it would be!" he said lightheartedly before unceremoniously falling into a dent in the drying mud. Standing and brushing the dirt off of his knees, he let his gaze follow the silhouette of the dent and nearly fell back in shock.

It was a footprint. A fresh footprint. And there were more… leading in the direction of the factory.


End file.
